Grammar lessons!
Headline text Hello, students. Welcome to the grammar lessons. I am your teacher but you may not call me Miss or anything like that as you can call me Le Kat or somethin'. Anyway, settle down onto a chair and listen carefully, you curious bunch. After these lessons, I'm sure you'll improve and be a brainy person. Maybe. Depends if you listen. xD Okay, so we'll be starting on apostorphies. Yay (sarcasm). ' Apostrophies Say hello to your apostrophy friends, students! Apostrophies, as you know, are these little friends '. They make things look a bit better. Can you say some examples? What's that? Oh, 'it's' is one! Very good! xD Okay, it's is short for it is. We use it for, example, when you write: ''It's snowing! or It's going to be running, right? You '''do not use it when something should contain it's. Try saying the sentence out loud with it and then try it's or its shorter form. If one makes sense, use it. Don't just guess. Some of words with apostrophies consist of: Don't Isn't That's The same rule of saying each one out loud in a sentence also applies to any words with apostrophies. Try typing in some sentence examples containing one of the apostrophy words in the comment box. I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. Keep doing this until you get the draft of using the right words with apostrophies at the right time. I hope I've helped you become a bit more better with your grammar! Keep calm and practise! ;) Spelling words and using capital letters Okay, so in our next lesson this is a spelling words and capital letters. Okay, students, so you spell charrie or its plural like 'Charrie'? Wrong. You spell it as 'charrie'. I have never seen charrie used as 'Charrie' and everyone doesn't use the capital c. Also, interesting sounds a bit like 'intresting'. Intresting is the incorrect spelling of the word and the right one is int'e'''resting. The first 'e' is always missed out, however, you must keep in mind there are '''two' e's in interesting. Think of the first have as Winter but score out the w. You get inter when you score out the w and that's the first part of interesting. The second part is easy as it is resting. Add them together and you get ineresting. This, however, does not work with all words. Lots -- and I mean lots -- of people always get 'there' and 'their' wrong. The easy way to remember which one you're supposed to use is that their means it belongs to you. There doesn't so therefore it'll be easily. Keep posting examples of these until you eventually get it right. Hopefully you'll not be going on Confused.com because you're confused. xD So, I've noticed people can't spell actually. The easiest way is that you spell actual and then and the lly. Yes, it sounds like actu'llay', but it's spelt actually. Look it up in the dictonary if you can't spell it. I'm one hundred percent positive actually will be in it. If not, search it or use a spellcheck. Another word people get confused with is grammar. Yes, it sounds like gramm'e'''r, but it's actually gramm'a'r. Also, '''you never ever write a sentence with every word with a capital!' A bad way of writing like that is this: "I Flew On A Train!" while the good way is: "I flew on a train!". Also, when you write dots one after another, you don't use a capital unless the word after the dots is part of the sentence. A bad example is: "Okay, I'll do it... Unless I get tacos", while the good way is: "Okay, I'll do it. . . unless I get tacos." Helped you? Of course I have! That's what I intend to do, students. Story tips! When writing a story, you do not write 'OK'. Why? Because it's a text form of 'okay'. You use 'okay' instead of OK. Also, when writing, you never use numbers. You must always write the numbers in letters because if you don't, people will think you can't even spell 'one' or 'two'. Plus, you may get more votes because people see you can use grammar. Also, they can see that you actually want your story to be written perfectly and that you care about your writing. People like that, you know. When writing, use adjectives to describe things. Also, do not write short chapters and such as people would think it's too short. End of lesson one Okay, students, that's the end of lesson one. I expect you learnt lots of things and improve on your grammar. Lesson two will be coming to a lesson near you! x3 Lesson two Welcome back from your little break, students! Now this is lesson two of your grammar lessons. Hopefully you'll learn much more. You're the comma! Commas. I see many people like M(figure out) and F(figure out) using commas in the wrong way. You do not use commas every single time. A bad example of comma use is: "One day I went to the shop, I bought pizza, I walked off" while and good example is: "I went to the shop, buying pizza. I then walked off''. See how I did it? Instead of placing a full stop in front of buying, I used a comma. You do not write it as: "I went to the shop. Buying pizza'' as that is just horrible. And I know M and F would certainly put a comma just before the I after pizza. That's wrong. You used more commas than you needed to in that sentence. Here comes the colon and semicolon! Colons look like this: :. They are used before a list of examples, or before a sentence which helps to explain the sentence more: Bring the following: sleeping bag, change of clothing, washing kit, and a towel. Pack everything in a rutsack: it's much easier to carry than a suitcase. Semicolons look like colons but are different: ;. You use a semicolon to mark a more definite break than a comma. For instance it can be used, instead of a full stop, between short sentences that follow one another closely: The sun was getting low; the air was getting colder; it was time to head home. Brackets Brackets are used to enclose extra information, explanation, or examples: Quadrilaterals (rectangles, parallelograms, squares, etc) always have four sides. When you are writing and you use brackets, the full stop does not come first; the bracket does. How you actually write with speech marks You write them like this: 'I can handle this," she said. "Leave it to me."'' You do '''not write it like this: "I cand handle this." She said. "Leave it to me." Also, if a new character speaks, you must always take a new line. Quotation marks Quotation marks look like speech marks and are used to enclose a word or saying that has been borrowed or that is being quoted (i.e mentioned): Winning, we are told, is 'the name of the game'. Speech marks and quotation marks are also known as 'inverted commas'. End of lesson two 'That's the end of lesson two. That lesson was only to teach you the different punctuations of grammar. For a short test, I want you to try and write at least a paragraph using all of these punctuations you just learnt. You can write more than one paragraph if you wish. The deadline is in two months, so get writing! The one who uses the most correct grammar gets a free taco. xD '